


A Little Something

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan finds something unacceptable in her desk drawer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something

Joan was bored.

Unusually for someone in her job, she had run out of things to do.

Actually, that wasn't strictly true. She had run out of paperwork to do, something that usually occupied much of her time, with an inbox piled high with letters, reports, requests, complaints and anything nobody else could be bothered to deal with.

She enjoyed paperwork. It was neat, organised, and necessary.

The other parts of her job were things that she liked less. Unless some discipline needed to be given out, or someone needed to be put in the slot. The new, scared ones were particularly pleasing. She enjoyed watching the CCTV feed, seeing the fear in their eyes, jumping at their own shadows.

A cursory glance at her screen showed that nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Most of the inmates were outside, playing basketball or loitering in small groups, probably discussing a drug deal or some other illicit plan.

Deciding to give the already-perfectly-organised desk drawers a tidy, she reached down to open the top one, barely glancing at the contents until she noticed what was on top.

Unfolded, messing up the order, but in a rather...pleasant...way was a pair of pale pink, lacy knickers.

They weren't hers, of course. She only wore black, except on rare occasions when Vera bought her something different, for her eyes only, of course.

No. These were definitely Vera's.

In fact, if she recalled correctly, they were the ones she had put on after they had shared a long, and very steamy, shower that morning.

Joan growled and reached for her radio, sending an urgent summons for her deputy.

Minutes later, there was a knock at her office door, before Vera's head appeared.

"Governor?"

"Come in Miss Bennett. Close the door," Joan said in a stern voice.

Vera did so, then approached the desk, only sitting down at one of the chairs across from Joan when the governor nodded an invitation.

"Miss Bennett," Joan began, "What I have I told you about my office? In particular, about my desk?"

Vera's lips twitched the hint of a smile, "That they are out of bounds unless you are with me, or unless I have express permission to be near them."

"Yes, exactly. So, Miss Bennett, I've just discovered...something," Joan leaned forward slightly, "Would you like to explain what...these...are doing in my drawer?"

Joan placed the underwear in the middle of the desk, before folding her arms, frowning at her deputy.

"Oh!" Vera feigned surprise, "I wondered where I'd left those!"

"Vera. Vera, Vera, Vera. This is unacceptable. Un. Ac. Cept. A. Ble."

"Yes, Governor," Vera lowered her head, hiding a small smile.

"I think we both know that a punishment is in order."

"Yes, Governor."

"Now, as you know, I would ordinarily wait until we were at home to engage in any sort of reprimand for this sort of activity, but you need to be taught a lesson. Immediately. I can't have my deputy walking around with no underwear on, discarding items of clothing around the place, with no thought of the affect it may have on others."

"Yes, Governor."

"Right. Now, lock the door," Joan indicated the office door with a quick wave of her hand, and her eyes followed her deputy. More specifically, they followed the curve of her bum, biting her lower lip as she thought of the other woman's lack of underwear.

Joan told Vera to stand in front of her desk.

"Right. As you clearly don't feel the need to comply with uniform regulations, I think it is only right that you take the rest of it off."

"Gov...Governor?" this hadn't happened before and Vera was apprehensive, although admittedly curious about what was going to happen.

"Go ahead, Miss Bennett," her lips curled up in a predatory smile, "Off they come."

Vera began with her jacket, removing each item slowly, as Joan gave her clear instructions. Soon, Vera was standing naked, removing her last hair pin. Joan took each removed item and placed them next to her, behind her desk, so Vera was unable to dress again until she had been punished sufficiently.

"Is that everything, Vera?"

"Yes, Governor," Vera said, the cool air, as well as the way Joan was looking at her, hardening her nipples. Despite her nerves, she felt a tell-tale dampness between her thighs.

"Good," Joan smiled, surreptiously reaching up her sleeve before pulling out her best pair of leather gloves, throwing them onto her desk. Vera stared at them, and then at Joan.

"Well, Vera? On they go."

Vera reached for them tentatively. Although they had...made use...of Joan's gloves before, she had never been permitted to wear them herself. Pulling them on, she was surprised at how well they fit her, considering how much smaller her hands were than Joan's. She held her hands out before her, admiring how they looked. For a moment, she forgot they were the only things she was wearing.

"Sit down," Joan ordered, nodding as Vera immediately complied.

"Now, Miss Bennett. Listen very carefully. I am going to sit here and watch you. I expect you to describe, in detail, what we are doing to each other."

"Um...I don't quite understand, Governor," Vera asked, confused about what was actually being asked of her.

"It is quite simple," Joan rolled her eyes impatiently, "You will sit there and...please...yourself. While thinking about you and me. Together. While you are engaged in this activity, you will tell me exactly what you are imagining. And you will come. And then you will come again. And you will come as many times as you can, until I am satisfied that you have learnt your lesson. Do. You. Understand?"

Vera swallowed audibly, wondering exactly how much of a punishment this actually was, before her left hand ran slowly up to ber breast and her right hand ran slowly down, as she parted her legs, revealing her glistening core to Joan.

"Yes...Governor..." she gasped, before moaning quietly, feeling the soft leather run over her skin, eager to show Joan that she had learnt her lesson thoroughly.


End file.
